Profanity
Profanity is when people use bad poo-poo words in film. The use of profanity is often presented to demonstrate the emotional or moral state of a character. It is often use to insult or debase another individual or to express a certain level of intensity with regards to a character's situation. Vulgar language can range from REALLY bad words like sh-t, f--ck or c-nt to more benign ones like bitch, ass, damn and in some cases even hell. Some people may regard the phrase "God damn it" as profane since it is an offense to the Judeo-Christian God. There are also profane words used to describe sexual acts as well as genitalia. Racial slurs may also be considered a form of profanity. American comedian George Carlin categorized certain profane phrases in a comedy sketch which has come to be known as the "Seven dirty words". These are seven words that you can never say on network television. They include, shit, piss, fuck, cunt, cocksucker, motherfucker, and tits. Of course, you can find these words aplenty on shows broadcast on HBO. Examples Harsh profanity * Breakfast Club, The: Harsh language is used quite liberally throughout the film, mostly through the character of John Bender. Principal Vernon also drops an F-bomb in one scene. Molly Ringwald's character also uses some abrasive language here and there. * Deadpool: Oh my. If foul language makes you uncomfortable, then just steer clear of this one. Copious amounts of F-bomb dropping, scatological humor and bizarre variations of traditional swear words are used consistently throughout the film by all characters. * Departed, The: It's a Martin Scorsese film. Of course there's profanity! The heaviest stuff comes Mark Wahlberg's character, but the other characters can be found slinging some blue language as well. * Dolls: Mild usage of the words "shit" and "fuck" by various characters throughout the film. Would barely raise an eyebrow by today's standards. * Don Jon: Harsh profanity is used throughout the film by most of the main characters. The most commonly used vulgarity is "fuck", which is excessively spoken by Joseph Gordon-Levitt, Scarlett Johansson and Tony Danza. Even Glenne Headly gets so exasperated that she drops an F-bomb at one point. * Pulp Fiction: Liberal use of all forms of profanity, mostly f--k, and variations thereof are used all throughout the film by nearly every character. There are also many racial slurs thrown about as well. * Resident Evil: Strong profanity is used intermittently throughout the film, but not overly so. Multiple uses of the word "bitch", and a few uses of the words "shit" and "fuck". * Shining, The: Minimal usage of harsh language, most of which comes from the character of Jack Torrance. He uses the F-word several times in the movie and Wendy even calls him a son of a bitch. The ghost of Delbert Grady makes a racial slur. * Texas Chainsaw Massacre, The (2003): Many an F-bomb is dropped in this feature; mostly from the characters of Sheriff Hoyt and Erin. There are also several variations of the world shit such as "shithole". * Tucker & Dale vs. Evil: Consistent strong language used throughout the film. Multiple instances of words like "fuck" and "shit", most of which comes from the college kids. Mild profanity * Avengers: Age of Ultron: The very first line in the movie is "Shit!", said by Tony Stark. Captain America cautions him about his language, which leads into several in-jokes in the film. * Batman v Superman: Batman says "Oh, shit" after seeing Doomsday. * Friday the 13th Part 2: Jeff calls Max the tow-truck driver an asshole. Ginny replies with "bullshit" after Paul expresses some concern over her. Ted uses the word "shit" while telling a joke to Jeff and Sandra. There is one use of the word "fuck", when Ginny exclaims, "Paul's there's someone in this fucking room!". There is also some scatological humor used in the movie. * Hellraiser: Although a few harsh words are exchanged between characters, these are kept to a minimum. Most profanity involves variations of "damn" and "bastard", with of course the obligatory "Go to Hell". Larry Cotton says "shit" once. Kirsty Cotton says "shit" once and variations of "fuck" twice. Frank Cotton says "damn" once. * Humanoids from the Deep: There is one example of "fuck", one character who says "shit" and several "asses". * Nashville: There is one use of the word "fuck" in this movie and six uses of the word "shit". Can I get a "Goddammit!" IMDB; Nashville (1975); Parental guide * Star Trek Beyond: Both Doctor McCoy and Mister Spock uses the phrase "Horseshit". Spock only uses it as a means of paraphrasing McCoy's comment. McCoy later gets ready to drop an F-bomb, but he is teleported away before he can let it out. * X-Men: Days of Future Past: Professor X tells Wolverine to "Go fuck yourself", which is a reiteration of what Wolverine said to Xavier in X-Men: First Class. For those familiar with the comic versions of these characters, let that sink in for a moment. Whaaaat? This would NEVER happen in the comics. Gotta love the movies. * Zombie High: Several variations of "fuck", including "What the fuck?", and calling someone a "sick fuck". Also usage of comparing one's head to a penis. Category:Explicit content References